Talk to me
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Sherlock don't picked up the phone and John is killed. Violence, preslash. Шерлок не берёт трубку, и Джона убивают. Насилие, преслэш.


- Камера, мотор! – визгливо выкрикивает Мориарти. Он упивается возможностью покрасоваться даже перед столь малочисленной аудиторией. – Итак, доктор, как вам нравится ощущать полную беспомощность? Как вам нравится ожидание неминуемой смерти? О чём вы думаете сейчас? Прикидываете, насколько медленной и мучительной она будет? Ах, доктор-доктор, у вас же есть какой-никакой опыт, что такое всего лишь ещё одна смерть? Думаю, наш друг Шерлок даже не вздрогнет, будет следить за реакциями с интересом истинного исследователя, - голос Мориарти становится обманчиво ласков. – Впрочем, у нас будет шанс это проверить.

Опыт…

Занавески сорваны с окна и нестерпимо яркое солнце освещает раздувшееся от жары лицо Саида. Сколько лет ему было? В местную милицию не берут до восемнадцати лет, но в этой стране миражей нельзя верить ничему - ни документам, ни словам, ни связям… Местная милиция - те же бандиты, только готовые биться на нужной стороне, пока ветер не переменится. Этот парень был опытным бойцом, наверняка лет с десяти спал в обнимку с автоматом, как все местные, и когда две женские фигуры появились в дверях палаты, рванулся к окну. Его койка стояла у окна. Теперь Саид лежит на ней, запутавшись в занавесках, как в некоем подобии савана, а поперёк груди - ровная цепочка пулевых отверстий. Второго местного, Али, приканчивают менее театрально, он не успевает проснуться и хрипит перерезанным горлом.

Не сразу до Джона доходит, что убийцы - местные женщины, одетые по-мужски. Он даже знаком с одной из них. Он запомнил молодую мать с болезненно бледным малышом на руках из-за смешного для английского уха имени Факия. Да, это военный госпиталь, но здесь людям порой некуда больше пойти…

- Как сын? - машинально спрашивает Джон, он уже успел выучить пару местных слов, и едва успевает увернуться от приклада.

- В их дом попал снаряд, - переводит сержант Майлз. Он здешний старожил, уже второй раз подорвался, сопровождая караван с гуманитарной помощью. – Вы, говорит, убили моего сына. Сколько вам ещё нужно смертей? Вы все здесь заложники, мы требуем, чтобы вы немедленно убрались с нашей земли…

«Всё бессмысленно, - думает Джон, когда ещё один из смертников приставляет пистолет к голове ближайшего больного, повторяя на камеру требования. Система кондиционирования не работает, голова кружится от жары и тяжёлых запахов. Ужасно хочется пить. - Так или иначе, мы все умрём, вся эта дурацкая взаимопомощь лишь отсрочка».

Когда всё кончается, Уотсон долго не может спать в помещении, ему кажется, что вот-вот потолок снова брызнет кусками бетона, и в этот раз ушибом ноги не отделаться. Ему предлагают уехать - он просится в самое пекло. Он хочет понять.

- Ты всё ещё надеешься, что Шерлок явится за тобой в сияющих доспехах? - Мориарти смеётся, захлёбываясь и взвизгивая. - Да он напрочь забыл о твоём существовании, едва ты в двери вышел. Плевал он на тебя. Я на что хочешь готов поспорить, даже на твою никчёмную жизнь. Знаешь, как в утреннем радиошоу. Сейчас мы позвоним ему, ты позовёшь его сюда, на нашу милую вечеринку, и если он приедет, ну, если ты будешь достаточно убедителен, конечно, клянусь, я ничего ему не сделаю, пусть забирает тебя и проваливает ко всем чертям до следующего раза.

Мориарти выуживает из кармана телефон, тот самый, подарок Гарри, аппарат, которого Уотсон не видел почти год. Он вспоминает блики воды на лице и жилет, набитый взрывчаткой. Он вспоминает блаженное лицо красивой девочки, отпускающей провода. Запах хлорки и запах пустыни смешиваются, и только скрип бетонного крошева на зубах…

Мориарти подходит к мужчине, распяленному на сырой стене подвала, истерзанное тело крупно вздрагивает, даже адская боль не избавляет от присущего всем страха смерти. Джим поглаживает лезвие ножа. В телефоне – длинные гудки. Лезвие плавно, нежно скользит поперёк горла.

- Ещё разок? И ещё. Три – священное число с незапамятных времён, не нам нарушать традицию, а? – Мориарти подмигивает глядящему на него с ненавистью Джону. Тот не может ответить - рот заклеен пластырем.

- Оставьте ваше сообщение после сигнала, - произносит нежный женский голос, и Мориарти резко взмахивает рукой . Кровь из перерезанного горла брызжет на экран, на клавиши, бесчувственный аппарат принимает бульканье и хрип, пока сам не захлёбывается.

- Ну вот и всё, - усмехается Джим. – К чему освобождать твой ротик? Мы ведь оба знаем, что он не поднимет трубку.

Шерлок мог бы описать своё состояние как нечто вроде транса. Погружение настолько полное, что он, кажется, может чувствовать запахи и звуки, ощущать пальцами шероховатую поверхность бетонных обломков.

Снова и снова он осматривал место взрыва, запечатлённое почти фотографической памятью.

Вой сирен, метание цветных огней на лицах, проклятое оранжевое одеяло и неожиданный жар пластикового стакана в руках, который Шерлок почувствовал, лишь увидев Джона в таком же отвратительном одеяле поверх мокрой одежды. Оттолкнув врачей и перепуганного Лестрейда, он рванул к Уотсону. Краем глаза Шерлок заметил брата. Около другой скорой тот приподнял пальцами край одеяла, наброшенного на неизвестно чьё мёртвое тело, и за чувство облегчения, на миг прорвавшееся из-под обычной маски Майкрофта, можно было отдать многое. Кто-то указал старшему Холмсу на Шерлока. Может быть, стоило подойти и утешить брата, или осведомиться у Лестрейда о судьбе Мориарти, но сейчас Шерлока интересовал только Джон, больше всех загадок на свете, больше теплоты Майкрофта. Однако его опередила Сара.

- Джон, господи, Джон, как я за тебя волновалась! Опять этот псих втравил тебя в историю! Я же говорила тебе… - запричитала она сквозь слёзы, повиснув на шее Уотсона.

Тот лишь молча указал глазами на Шерлока, стоящего позади. Сара одарила Холмса свирепым взглядом и теснее сжала руки, заявляя право собственности. Шерлоку оставалось лишь с независимым видом обернуться к Майкрофту, как всегда, наполненному ледяным спокойствием.

Опять. Опять. Шерлок не понимает, почему, желая восстановить важные детали места преступления, всё время скатывается в пропасть эмоций. Все думают, что у него нет сердца. Просто… просто они его никогда не видели. Протягивать всем сердце на ладони - как это глупо. И он чуть было не натворил глупостей, чуть было не кинулся на шею Джону в присутствии всей этой Скотланд-Ярдовской своры, охочей до сплетен, в присутствии журналистов, в присутствии Майкрофта, и Сары, господи, Сары, да, он чуть было не поцеловал Джона. В присутствии его девушки. Не надо обладать сверхспособностями, чтобы понимать, ни к чему хорошему это не привело бы. Спасибо, Сара.

Шерлок опять пытается сосредоточиться, и тут, как назло, звонит телефон. Проклятый аппарат лежит в ногах, Шерлок сердито пинает его босой ногой, телефон падает с дивана, ударяется о тумбочку и отскакивает под диван, где продолжает ёрзать на ковре, содрогаясь от вибрации. Звонок гаснет, вспыхивает снова. Звук раздражает, но бороться с ним выше сил детектива.

- Джо-о-он, - зовёт Шерлок, потягиваясь. – Возьми телефон.

Аппарат умолкает. Шерлок проводит по лицу руками, пытаясь сменить ход мыслей . Количество кабинок… Распространение взрывной волны… Снайперы могли быть…

И телефон снова разражается весёленькой популярной мелодией.

- Джо-о-о-н! - снова кричит Шерлок. Чёрт знает, куда он запропастился? Кажется, в магазин? Или они опять поссорились? Проклятье, эти однообразные события… Совершенно невозможно вспомнить. Шерлок кидает взгляд за окно. Темно. Остался у Сары. Что же он никак к ней никак не переедет?

Глубина бассейна… Скорость распространения взрывной волны в водной среде… Толщина перекрытий…

Утро застаёт Шерлока на диване. Он сидит, погружённый в себя, уперевшись невидящим взглядом в стену.

Лестрейд мнётся на пороге, не зная, как начать. Наконец тихонько зовёт:

- Шерлок… - потом погромче: - Шерлок!

Потом подходит и осторожно дотрагивается.

Консультирующий детектив неподвижен и, кажется, холоден. Под кроватью попискивает телефон, похоже, непрочитанное сообщение.

- И умерли в один день, - замечает Лестрейд, мрачно скребя щетину на подбородке.

- Позвольте, я, - Лестрейда отодвигают в сторону зонтиком. - Шерлок Теодор Амброзиус Холмс Младший!

«Младший», - с удивлением повторяет про себя Лестрейд.

Сложная, многомерная конструкция места преступления с миллионом входящих рассыпается, как карточный домик, осколки бетона повисают в воздухе, путь Мориарти так и не пересекается с некой таинственной фигурой, где-то с краю Сара, словно заведённая, повторяет «мой, мой, мой». Шерлок открывает глаза. При виде Лестрейда его глаза загораются предвкушением, но Майкрофт… что-то не так, что-то не…

Снова звонит этот чёртов телефон. То есть из-под дивана раздаётся голос Джона:

- Шерлок, поговори со мной! Шерлок, возьми трубку, я кому сказал!

Лестрейд и Майкрофт дружно меняются в лице.

Глупость, безусловно, но тогда, после чудесного спасения, Шерлоку хотелось делать глупость за глупостью, Джону, видимо, тоже, и он записал этот нелепый текст. Впрочем, первый разговор на телефонную тему состоялся почти сразу после знакомства.

- Почему ты никогда не берёшь трубку?

- Мне никто не звонит. Майкрофт пишет СМС, а из Ярда пусть приезжают сами, чтобы помнили, кто кому нужен. Если кто-то звонит, значит, просто ошибся номером.

- А я? Вдруг у меня что-то важное?

- Ну что у тебя может быть важного? - вздохнул тогда Шерлок.

И Уотсон присвоил номеру, старому, сгинувшему в бассейне, какой-то весёленький мотивчик, совершенно с самим Джоном не ассоциирующийся. Это не помогло, Шерлок брал трубку через два раза на третий. Ну что такого Джон мог сказать? Молоко закончилось? Переночую у Сары? Ни молоко, ни тем более Сара практической пользы не имели.

А потом… Глупости.

Лестрейд щёлкает пультом телевизора.

- Тело было обнаружено женщиной, совершавшей утреннюю пробежку. Мужчина около сорока лет… следы жестокой насильственной смерти…

- Замечательно! - Шерлок соскакивает с дивана. – Даже репортёры вас обошли! Скверик неподалёку от Скотланд-Ярда? Судя по месту, кто-то очень хотел, чтобы мы нашли тело. Убийца не прятал труп, он практически оставил его на видном месте, может быть, для назидания или устрашения. Он не боится закона, и… Джон, собирайся! - кричит Шерлок, и тут из-под дивана снова раздаётся:

- Шерлок, поговори со мной!

- Да, я уже понял, что от Сары ты пойдёшь прямо в больницу! - рявкает детектив, нагибается и нажимает на кнопку отбоя. – Дайте пройти, Лестрейд, или вы считаете, я отправлюсь на место преступления прямо в халате? Надеюсь, ты по другому делу, Майкрофт, ваше одновременное появление - лишь совпадение, и это не кто-то из твоих подопечных? Да не стойте же столбом, Лестрейд!

Шерлока буквально подмывает, он не может стоять на месте.

- О нет, - со своей гаденькой улыбкой начинает Майкрофт, - это один из тех немногих, кто имел смелость отказаться работать на меня.

- Рот убитого заклеен пластырем с надписью «поговори со мной», - очень чётко произносит в повисшей тишине телерепортёр.

И телефон в руках Шерлока взрывается весёленькой мелодией.

Старый номер достался Джону вместе с телефоном от Гарри. Восстанавливать его было слишком долго, потому как сестра находилась с новой любовью всей жизни где-то в Анголе, в отрезанной от цивилизации деревушке, с какой-то ужасно благородной и столь же непонятной миссией. Поэтому Джон начал новую жизнь с нового телефона и новой симки. И записал новый смешной звонок.

Это было после того, как их с Шерлоком продержали два дня в больнице, так, на всякий случай . Они отмечали освобождение, Джон немного выпил и делал глупости, а Шерлок не мог позволить себе пить, но чувствовал, что летит куда-то.

Старая мелодия была безжалостно удалена с жёсткого диска. Но, как оказалось, не всякую информацию настолько легко забыть. Особенно то, что в тот вечер Джон не пошёл к Саре.

Чёрт возьми, им было хорошо вместе.

Джон проводил вечера у Сары, оставался ночевать у Сары, ездил с нею за город на уик-энд, Джон и Сара обсуждали с Шерлоком предстоящее Рождество в Париже, но Джон неизменно возвращался на Бейкер-стрит, 221б. Шерлок мучительно раздумывал, что держит Уотсона, адреналин, или уютные молчаливые вечера, или что-то большее?

Холмс сидел в кресле с ногами, раздумывая над очередной загадкой. Холмс валялся на диване в очередном приступе депрессии. Холмс изображал отсутствующий вид, а на самом деле прислушивался к лёгкому перестуку клавиш и ровному дыханию соседа. Ему было хорошо. Он хотел, чтобы так было вечно, и думал, как бы этого достичь. Однажды его посетила мысль, а не отравить ли Сару.

Огромная пропасть лежала между мотивом преступления и мотивами самых обыкновенных поступков. Труднее всего было читать самых близких, к которым привык, привязался, от кого чего-то ждёшь. Слишком легко было принять желаемое за действительное. Ум отказывался оценивать факты объективно.

Так было, когда Уотсон пришёл домой поздно, Шерлок уже и не ждал, думал, опять Сара. В доме было темно и холодно, Холмс плавал между сном и явью, слишком замёрзший, чтобы уснуть, слишком сонный, чтобы перебраться под одеяло. Спальня казалась другим концом Вселенной, пальто, висевшее на спинке кресла, - не намного ближе. И тут появился Джон, присел на край дивана, обдавая запахом улицы и недавнего праздника («День рождения или продвижение по службе кого-то из коллег»).

- Господи, Шерлок, да у тебя руки просто ледяные!

Это было серьёзное вторжение в личное пространство. Шерлок весь сжался, закрыл глаза, приготовившись к тому, чего хотел и боялся. Но Джон только шумно выдохнул, поднялся, накрыл его холодным пальто и вышел из гостиной.

Шерлок задремал, ему снились тёплые ладони Джона. Таким было первое прикосновение.

Когда-то Шерлок пытался заменить любовь наркотиками. С Уотсоном он понял, что любовь - самый страшный наркотик. Стоит его попробовать, и всё время будет мало.

Он не представлял, как отпустит Джона на рождественские каникулы. А теперь, теперь-то что делать?

Шерлок в ужасе зажимает рот рукой, комната плывёт перед глазами. Он кожей чувствует, будто на тыльной стороне кисти проступают алые буквы. «Поговори со мной».

Поговори со мной, Шерлок. Поговори со мной. Поговори со мной.

Под ногой раздаётся невнятный хруст. Майкрофт быстро набирает послание для Антеи. Лестрейд наблюдает за мелькающими пальцами и думает, что если и есть в братьях что-то похожее…

- Позвольте же пройти, - глухим голосом говорит Шерлок, протискиваясь между Лестрейдом и Майкрофтом вон из полутёмной гостиной.

Поговори со мной, Шерлок. Возьми трубку. Поговори со мной.

Уши словно заложены ватой, в голове пульсирующий гул и пустота. Гениальный мозг похож на покинутые залы переехавшей библиотеки, гулкие, пустые, только пыль и пара случайных трепещущих на сквозняке обрывков бумаги с мелкими чёрными буквами. Джон, Джон, Джон, глухо отдаются удары сердца. Пальцы не могут справиться с пуговицами, рывок, дорогая ткань рубашки трещит. Шерлок отбрасывает лиловые обрывки, подбирает с пола спальни забытый Джоном полосатый джемпер, натягивает через голову. Ткань скользит мимо лица, отдавая знакомый запах, вбирая слёзы. Рукава немного коротковаты.

Мориарти никогда не убивает просто так, это была игра, это была игра, и за отказ развлечь монстра Шерлок поплатился слишком жестоко. Ах, если бы он взял трубку, если бы он взял трубку, наверняка, совершенно точно, он был бы сейчас в эпицентре замечательной загадки, гнался бы за надеждой, а не шёл бы подбирать останки. С хриплым стоном Шерлок ударяет кулаками о стену, снова и снова, пытаясь заглушить боль вины.

Поговори со мной. Поговори со мной! Поговори со мной!

Ему наплевать на тех, кто ждёт внизу. Никто из них не ждёт по-настоящему. Мориарти тоже может бежать на все четыре стороны. Теперь для охоты на него у Шерлока есть всё время мира. Месть - самая бессмысленная вещь на свете. Можно заняться ещё и ритуалами вуду. Чёртовым спиритизмом.

Чтобы поговорить с Джоном.

На пороге возникает Майкрофт, персональный демон, и Шерлок проглатывает слёзы. Брат, как в детстве, натягивает на безвольное тело пальто, прикрывает синим шарфом беззащитное горло и птичьи ключицы, критически дёрнув уголком губ при виде пожелтевших пятен. Как маленького сводит вниз, к воющей и мигающей полицейской машине, к ерошащему седой ёжик Лестрейду. «Нет, только не с ними», - одними губами шепчет Шерлок, и Майкрофт берёт брата с собой в тёплое чрево большого чёрного автомобиля, похожего на кита.

Антея с вежливым состраданием и одновременно профессиональной полуулыбкой на идеальном лице называет бессмысленный адрес.

- …в подвале. На стене надпись кровью «Я разорву тебя на части». В духовке два расплавленных телефона, ещё тёплые… надпись «Я выжгу тебе сердце»...

Шерлок хватает руками воздух, ему нужен телефон, немедленно, но горло сжато словно тисками, боль старается вышибить из младшего Холмса слёзы, застрявшие в глотке звуки не пропускают воздух, душат.

Поговори, поговори, поговори со мной!

Куда он собирается звонить? На сожжённый номер? Части его собственного аппарата, выпавшего из дрогнувших рук, валяются на полу в гостиной, и машина удаляется от них с каждой минутой.

Майкрофт что-то суёт ему в руки, пальцы Шерлока шевелятся сами по себе, словно чужие, голосовое сообщение - бульканье и хрип, электронная почта - «Я оставил тебе лучшие куски», видеофайл в приложении, судя по длине - больше часа. Лучшие куски. Господи, сколько же времени это длилось?

Поговори со мной, Шерлок, возьми трубку! Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста! Хотя бы попрощайся со мной!

«Я разорву тебя на части». От него оторвали половину.

«Я выжгу тебе сердце». Сердце.

Мысль о том, что придётся осматривать место преступления, исследовать тело, очень и очень внимательно смотреть и пересматривать запись, наполняет Шерлока ужасом до краёв. Впервые он не хочет знать подробности.

Шерлок знает, что смерть меняет людей.

«Это не Джон!» - хочется крикнуть ему. Всё вокруг кажется нереальным. Мир сужается до узкого коридора, по краям которого клубится чёрный туман. Шерлок вяло переставляет ноги, позволяет подвести себя к телу, хочет присесть рядом на корточки. Но падает на колени - ноги не держат. Он хочет взять Джона за руку, но вместо кистей рук - кровавое месиво. Тело Джона словно пропустили через неисправную мясорубку, которая выплюнула его, неравномерно прожевав, ободрав кожу там и здесь, обнажив или переломав кости, оставив порезы и вмятины, а когда-то простреленное плечо прекрасно сохранилось, в изгибах шрама запеклась тёмная кровь, брызнувшая из перерезанного горла. Лицо почти цело, но черты искажены мукой боли, щёки ввалились, как у беззубого старика. Губы намертво заклеены полосой серебристого скотча с кривоватой надписью от руки. Дрожащие пальцы Шерлока замирают в сантиметре от окровавленных светлых волос. Детектив ловит себя на том, что боится сделать Джону больно.

Ему кажется, что его сейчас вырвет. Шерлок отворачивается, спазмы сотрясают тело, словно удары в живот, а из горла, сжатого стальными пальцами, не выходит ни звука, не выходит ни капли.

Шерлок приходит в себя на покрытой полусгнившими листьями траве. Шарф растянут и пальто расстёгнуто - чтобы дать воздуха. Андерсон щупает пульс.

- Когда ты ел последний раз, Шерлок? - мягко спрашивает Майкрофт. - Хочешь, чтобы тебя снова кормили через зонд?

Небо низкое, серое. Шерлок сглатывает.

- Позавчера… Кхм… - голос не слушается. - Позавчера. В ресторане у Анджело. Позавчера вечером, во вторник.

- Сегодня понедельник, Шерлок, - Майкрофт откидывает мокрый бурый лист кончиком зонта.

И реальность обрушивается на младшего Холмса с грохотом камнепада.

Они сближались медленно и неотвратимо, как планета и веками сужающий вокруг неё круги спутник. Случайно руки Шерлока перехватывали чайную чашку, прежде чем Джон успевал убрать свои. Случайно плечи соприкасались, когда двое увлечённо разбирали очередной документ, план, шифр. Шерлоку постоянно хотелось больше этих рук, больше этого тёплого дыхания. Укол утренней щетины, случайно мазнувшей по щеке, когда Джон наклонялся ближе к экрану. Внезапно - пальцы, отводящие в сторону непослушную вьющуюся прядь: Шерлок напропалую бил по клавишам и безуспешно пытался сдуть волосы с лица. Внезапно - тёмный коридор, и Джон близко, слишком близко, они ссорились, но это, кажется, было совсем неважно, потому что ладони Джона упирались в стену по обе стороны тела Шерлока, и тот снова сжимался в комок от страха и сладкого предвкушения. Но Джон в тот раз ушёл, хлопнув дверью.

Рождественские каникулы были мучительны. Шерлока одолевали скука и желание смерти. Смерть лежала в ящике стола, уперевшись стволом в скомканный нотный лист. Смерть в небольшом пакетике затаилась на полке среди книг.

«Да кому ты к чёрту нужен со своей любовью», - говорила смерть голосом мамули.

В Рождество даже преступники были настроены на благостный лад, ни одного убийства. И надо было дойти до аптечки, где обещанием счастья, словно ёлочная игрушка, поблёскивал шприц. Но до неё было как до Луны, до заветной полки не ближе, а до кухни - ещё дальше, и Шерлок перемещался между диваном и креслом, мучил скрипку и засыпал, обняв маленькое деревянное тело.

Никто не звонил, чтобы поздравить его.

Достаточно рано Шерлок понял, что чувства - это слабость. Миром правит холодный разум. Твёрдый расчёт. Можно опереться на сухие факты и поскользнуться на простенькой симпатии.

- Мама, мне страшно.

- В это время ты должен быть в постели.

- Мама, мне не интересно.

- Ты обязан учиться лучше всех.

- Мы заботимся о тебе. Никто тебя не любит так, как мы.

«Да что вы вообще обо мне знаете?»

- Отец целыми днями трудится, чтобы вы…

Мать тщательно контролировала каждый шаг. Семья была её маленьким тоталитарным государством. Нравственные беседы, особенно если Шерлок отвечал, могли продолжаться бесконечно. Если вопросы повисали в воздухе, мамуля постепенно выдыхалась. Молчи, приказывал себе Шерлок, горло сжималось до боли, слёзы сами собой брызгали из глаз. По лицу матери пробегала тень злорадной улыбки.

Отец подавлял воображение. Ни одному из братьев не светило достичь его славы и величия. Разговор с ним был как минное поле, стоило недостаточно точно ответить на вопрос, и Шерлок удостаивался презрения на веки вечные, то есть до следующей беседы в уставленном дорогой мебелью кабинете. Под портретом сурового прадеда, Шерлока Теодора Амброзиуса Холмса Старшего.

Майкрофт казался маленькому Шерлоку единственным живым существом в этом холодном мире, не успевшим принять застывшую форму, не успевшим покрыться твердокаменным панцирем. Майкрофт отправился в колледж, Майкрофт был героем и почти взрослым, Шерлок хотел подражать ему во всём. А потом случилось это.

Стало быть, понедельник.

Когда рождественские каникулы кончились, погода стояла отвратительная, началась рабочая неделя, первая скучнейшая бытовуха, последствия слишком затянувшихся праздников. И Джон вернулся. Он не казался особенно счастливым после недели в Париже с любимой женщиной, и Шерлок неловко пошутил насчёт отпуска в Афганистане или Ираке. Доктор шутки не оценил. Он как-то странно сторонился своего соседа пару дней, не засыпал, привалившись к его плечу, с раскрытым ноутбуком на коленях, не старался накормить, а потом случилось дело «Союза рыжих». Они отмечали удачное завершение. Джон, которого два часа назад чуть не пристрелили, до упаду хохотал над незадачливым рыжим приятелем Анджело и над посыпавшимися из Шерлока забавными историями. Довольный Анджело принёс свечку в глиняной бутылке, предложил домашнего вина, а Шерлок, предчувствовавший, что сегодня что-то будет, шепнул:

- Никакого вина.

Он не переносил запах спиртного после того случая с Майкрофтом.

- Понедельник, - повторяет Шерлок, приподнимаясь на локтях. - Понедельник. Сара. Где Сара?

Почти неделя прошла, а эта чёртова кукла и не подумала осведомиться, куда же запропастился Джон? Шерлок покрывается холодным потом. Нет, всё это неправда, это не Джон, Джон наконец переехал к своей женщине, он исправно ходил на работу всю неделю, ужинал дома, и сейчас он на работе или у Сары, просто стыдится встречи с Шерлоком после того, как… после того, как решил проверить свои чувства, проверил, принял решение и… Это не Джон, это не Джон, пусть он будет у Сары, пусть он будет у Сары, Господи, но пусть он будет жив!

Кажется, Шерлок выкрикивает это вслух, судя по тому, как морщится Майкрофт, прекрасно знающий, что его трезвомыслящий брат абсолютно не верит в бога. Отчаявшийся добиться толка Лестрейд машет рукой, приказывая забирать тело. Шерлоку помогают подняться, кто-то подбегает с адским оранжевым одеялом, а Холмс пытается уцепиться за безумную надежду.

Это не он.

Если принять в расчёт, что это не Джон… это отрезвляет.

Психология - замечательная штука, при определённом умении можно обмануть даже себя.

Зрение и слух медленно возвращаются. Шерлок начинает замечать детали, жестом останавливает людей, идущих к телу с носилками, он начинает замечать мелочи, детали, и жалеет, что тогда, в спальне, было слишком темно. Кто мог предположить, что во второй раз он увидит обнажённое тело Джона при безжалостном свете дня, вставленным на всеобщее обозрение. А следующая встреча наверняка будет в морге, под яркими лампами, не оставляющими никаких секретов. Стоп. Это не Джон. Будем считать, что это не Джон. Примем это как версию. Скотч серебряный, маркер чёрный, волосы светлые. Донован косится на полосатый джемпер и перемигивается с Андерсоном. Всё же они не безнадёжны.

- Найдите мне Сару, - требует Шерлок у Лестрейда. - И личное дело Уотсона, из военных архивов. И списки пропавших… для начала, за последний месяц.

Его глаза загораются прежним огнём, он работает, слова сыплются и уходят в мокрую траву, потому что некому записать их, некому прошептать с восхищённым взглядом:

- Потрясающе!

Потому что этот человек сейчас лежит на мокрой траве... Стоп.

Окружающие в ужасе.

- Псих, - шипит Донован. - Не удивлюсь, если это ты его убил.

- Всё ещё моете полы? - бросает ей на прощанье Шерлок. - Продолжайте в том же духе. Говорят, это облегчает роды. Кого мне поздравить, Андерсона или Диммока?

Шерлок составляет перечень всех повреждений, нанесённых телу «неизвестного мужчины около сорока лет». Он описывает все возможные особые приметы, старается провести все возможные анализы, но в конце концов Лестрейд заявляет, что хватит тратить деньги налогоплательщиков, что дело закрыто, все, и даже родная сестра, согласны, что это Джон, а маленькие теребящие сознание нестыковки Шерлок может оставить при себе, тело предают земле, и не к кому пойти, не с кем поделиться своими сомнениями. Лестрейду нужен убийца, а Шерлок слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы доказать себе, что это НЕ Джон и не озвучивает ни одной версии убийства. Когда в разговоре с Майкрофтом случайно мелькает имя Мориарти, Майкрофт щупает брату лоб, предлагает съездить к родителям в загородный дом:

- Мамуля скучает, да и отец будет так рад, он же не слышал обо всех твоих художествах…

Братья дружно и совершенно одинаково морщатся. Потом Майкрофт обещает найти хорошего врача. Шерлоку становится не по себе.

Прямо от Майкрофта он едет к Гарри, к темноволосой и светлоглазой девушке, слишком похожей на самого Шерлока, больше, чем на родного брата, но с улыбкой Джона, с его голосом и мягкими интонациями.

- Вот, - говорит она, открывая маленький медальон и протягивая Шерлоку пучок светлых волос. - Надеюсь, теперь вы оставите моего брата в покое? - и в её голосе звенит джоновская же сталь.

Найди они труп на неделю раньше, у Шерлока был бы собственный, отличнейший, свежайший биоматериал для генетических исследований.

Гости разошлись поздно, а потом ещё Майкрофт долго сидел с отцом в кабинете, обсуждая совсем взрослые дела. Родители всё время ставили старшего младшему в пример. Но Шерлок слишком любил и уважал брата, чтобы родительская похвала вызвала отвращение к нему.

Сам он учился неровно, вёл себя как бог на душу положит, был равнодушен к будущему, деньгам и власти. Ему было интересно, как действует этот мир, Шерлок был готов разобрать и собрать мир по винтику, чтобы докопаться до его секретов, и человеческое общество, конечно, было замечательной частью Универсума, но прикладного значения не имело.

- Шерлок, сынок, ты совсем не знаешь жизни, - многозначительно и пугающе утверждала мамуля.

С отъездом в закрытую школу - теперь Холмсы могли себе это позволить - Шерлок «совершенно отбился от рук». На самом деле его оторвали от дома, от немногочисленных друзей , и бросили в садок со случайным молодняком, со слишком живыми и непредсказуемыми существами. К тому времени, как он хоть немного привыкал, до родителей «доходили слухи» и его переводили в новое неизвестное место.

В те злосчастные каникулы шестнадцатилетний Шерлок вернулся всего лишь из второй по счёту школы, а Майкрофт учился в университете, и младший брат весь извёлся, у него накопилась масса вопросов, которыми не с кем больше было поделиться.

Время было за полночь, Шерлок в халате Майкрофта сидел на кровати Майкрофта, он не мог дождаться, он желал хотя бы так приблизиться к брату, подержать в руках хотя бы его тень в ожидании его самого. Наконец на лестнице послышались шаги, Майкрофт резко рванул дверь ванной и там долго лилась вода, так долго, что Шерлок задремал, уткнувшись в пропитанную родным запахом подушку.

Проснулся он от тяжёлого алкогольного духа, горячих рук в совершенно неожиданном месте и хриплого полусонного шёпота:

- Эрик, Эрик, любовь моя… пусть они катятся к чёрту… Да что они вообще знают обо мне? Иди ко мне, Эрик…

Такие темы, как Майкрофт и секс, никогда не пересекались в голове Шерлока. Ни в каком виде. Да он никогда не задумывался, что его брат с кем-то спит, не то что…

«Май, опомнись!» - хотелось крикнуть Шерлоку, но горло перехватило тугой болью и вышел только слабый сип. Шерлок застыл, сжался в комок, а Майкрофт называл его именем чужого человека. Он было очень ласков, нежен и осторожен. С тем, другим. Он ничего не вспомнил на утро.

Молчи. Молчи.

Поговори со мной.

Волосы из медальона принадлежали убитому с вероятностью сто процентов.

Миссис Хадсон сообщила Майкрофту эту радостную новость, а также то, что Шерлока увезла скорая. Передозировка.

Вряд ли Джону было интересно, что блистательный Шерлок не имеет аттестата о среднем образовании.

Они без опаски целовались на скрипучей лестнице - по одному Шерлоку известным приметам старушка убралась куда-то до утра. Холмс сидел на ступеньке, прислонившись плечом к перилам, а Джон стоял между его разведённых колен, пальцы путались в тёмных кудрях, пробегали по горлу, скользили по ключицам, и Шерлоку хотелось запомнить эти стаккато, легато, ритенуто, как будто в одинокие минуты он сможет повторить эту мелодию на скрипке. Нет, нет, никогда скрипка не будет стонать так сладко. Скрипка, заменившая Шерлоку голос.

Шерлок не успел заметить, когда они перешли от баек к поцелуям, совершенно пропустил дорогу от прихожей до спальни, потому что вторжение на его территорию было полным и безоговорочным, любовь захлёстывала с головой, ощущения не походили ни на что, испытанное ранее, да, конечно, ему было с чем сравнивать, но просто секс, так же, как и наркотики, так же, как и музыка, так же, как и адреналин, был лишь суррогатом настоящего счастья.

Реклама соседней забегаловки мигала, синий, красный, синий, красный, не хватало только воя сирен.

Счастье было нестерпимым, оно сорвало все клапаны, все туго закрученные вентили, и горячие слёзы хлынули из глаз, Шерлок рыдал в голос за все годы молчания, так же громко, как минуту назад кричал и стонал от удовольствия на весь дом.

Он уснул, совершенно вымотанный, вцепившись в Джона мёртвой хваткой, как ребёнок в плюшевого мишку, лучшего защитника от того, кто живёт под кроватью.

Майкрофт стоит под дверью палаты. Звукоизоляция в клинике отличная, и только в шаге от двери слышно, как мучительно рыдает скрипка.

Больной на контакт не идёт. К своему состоянию критичен. Удалось выторговать кое-что, кроме принудительных процедур, в обмен на скрипку.

Майкрофт относительно спокоен за брата. Настоящее выздоровление не бывает быстрым, если бы всё было слишком легко, стоило бы насторожиться, Шерлок может симулировать что угодно.

Майкрофт надеется, что здесь Шерлоку вправят мозги. Он не готов потерять ещё одного гениального эксперта.

И только полосатый джемпер на полу спальни, словно брошенный армией при отступлении.

«Я его напугал», - подумал Шерлок, осторожно обходя джемпер.

- Джон! - позвал он на всякий случай. Джона не было. Не было куртки и колючего свитера, который Шерлок, бывало, поглаживал тайком, застав сушащимся на батарее под лестницей. Думать о том, куда отправился Джон, было слишком больно, Холмс запретил себе заходить на кухню или в спальню, чтобы не наткнуться на кричащие горькую правду детали. Он забрался с ногами на кресло и принялся выстраивать башню из хрусталя и слоновой кости. Миссис Хадсон уехала навестить сестру. Ничто не должно было помешать. У него были уже почти все данные. Кроме того, шестое чувство указывало на тёмные провалы и белые пятна. Мориарти считался умершим уже год. Парни Майкрофта выпотрошили его гениальные мозги, разобрали тело чуть ли не на молекулы, Шерлок видел часть результатов, но ему так и не удалось полюбоваться на труп поверженного врага. Вначале ему было неинтересно, а когда стало интересно, смотреть было уже не на что.

Майкрофт предоставил кое-какие материалы дела, потом развёл руками:

- Я, к сожалению, не всесилен.

Шерлоку не понравилось одно дело, попавшее в его руки осенью. Словно знакомый запах на старой вещи. Словно тень, мелькнувшая в поле зрения. Фактов не было. Только встрепенувшаяся интуиция.

Тогда-то он и начал выстраивать многомерную модель. Может быть, набросать её на компьютере было бы быстрее, но влезть в компьютер было проще, чем в голову Шерлоку, да и не потянул бы подобного его ноутбук, пришлось бы идти на поклон к британскому правительству. А обращаться с просьбами к брату Шерлок ненавидел.

Сара обнаруживается в Париже, в номере гостиницы, совершенно пьяная. Если уж рушится жизнь, к чему пропадать оплаченной поездке?

Они с Уотсоном расстались в городе влюблённых. Джон взял отпуск на ДВЕ недели. Шерлок пропустил это мимо ушей .

Поговори со мной. Услышь меня.

Шерлок ни разу не может посмотреть тот видеофайл целиком, ни разу. Чтобы дойти до конца, требуется дня три. Так вот где он вышел из игры. Мантра «это не Джон» уже практически не помогает. Свежие порезы на руках - такого не было без малого лет десять.

И наконец можно дать себе передышку.

Заменитель счастья сверкающей каплей выступает на острие иглы. Шерлок гладит распечатку с результатами анализов. Всё сходится.

Холмс представляет, как в Скотланд-Ярде смотрели этот кошмар всем отделом, Андерсон делал по ходу профессиональные замечания. Сравнивал предварительные выводы Шерлока с видеоматериалом.

Надо потерпеть ещё совсем немного. Миссис Хадсон обычно появляется без пятнадцати пять. Даже если она остановится поболтать с подругой или забежит в магазин, времени хватит.

Смешно, по статистике большинство самоубийц не желают умереть, просто не хотят жить такой жизнью. Большинство самоубийц надеются, что их вовремя найдут. Смешно. Его случай лишь подтвердит эти данные.

Всё сходится. Он не зря потратил последние деньги.

Забери меня отсюда.

Слава богу, дальше рук и поцелуев в тот раз дело не зашло.

После ночного происшествия в сердце Шерлока поселилась щемящая жалость к брату. Оказывается, великолепный Майкрофт, покоритель мира, был не так идеален, в его хрупком сердце жила тайна, или, может быть, уже не тайна, и родители посоветовали старшему сыну выбросить дурь из головы.

Врагом Майкрофт стал значительно позже, когда возник на пороге коммуны анархистов-сквотеров в элегантном костюме, с зонтиком наперевес, приказал отходящему от волшебного порошка Шерлоку стоять прямо и прочёл получасовую лекцию в лучших традициях мамули.

Шерлок по привычке молчал, изучая брата в деталях. Шерлоку было плохо, он был зол и обижен на целый свет, а Май-то, оказывается, успел захватить значительную часть мира и обзавестись обручальным кольцом, пока младший братик методом погружения изучал придонные слои человеческого общества. Очень специфический с точки зрения мамули опыт лишь подтвердил старую истину «всюду жизнь». И научил Шерлока доверять кое-каким из чувств. В частности, шестому. Если из одних и тех же фактов напрашивается несколько противоположных выводов…

- Как Эрик воспринял новость о твоей женитьбе?

В лице Майкрофта что-то дрогнуло и кулак врезался в скулу Шерлока. Тот упал.

- Этого - в мою машину, - скомандовал Майкрофт.

Надо было поднять тревогу, крикнуть, разбудить друзей, валявшихся мешками на полу после вчерашнего веселья. Шерлок начинал догадываться, на чьи деньги оно было устроено. Молчи, молчи. Горло схватило намертво, и младший Холмс лишь беззвучно бился в руках двух неприметных парней.

- Погодите, - довольно грязная девушка протянула Майкрофту потрёпанный скрипичный футляр. - Псих без неё не сможет.

- Да, - брезгливо бросил Майкрофт, принимая футляр под мышку, и отвернулся.

- Дядя, а закурить не найдётся?

- Остальных по обычной схеме.

Вот и поговорили.

- Сэр… У нас ситуация номер два.

- Спасибо, я в курсе. Если вы уже сутки не торопитесь доложить и надеетесь прикрыть свою задницу, вместо того, чтобы честно задействовать все возможности, боюсь, вам не место на этой работе. А поскольку известно вам слишком много… - Майкрофт делает многозначительную паузу, во время которой до него доходит.

Этот человек отвечал не за Мориарти. Он из той команды, что следила за беспокойным младшим братиком. «И умерли в один день», - вспоминается Майкрофту, но нет даже щетины на подбородке, чтобы поскрести её с задумчивым видом. Иногда ему хочется оставить двух гениальных засранцев один на один и посмотреть, что выйдет. А потом забрать того, кто окажется сильнее. Но один из беглецов по-прежнему остаётся его маленьким братиком, которому можно всё. Отращивать волосы, отказываться работать на правительство, годами не появляться у мамули. Мамуля всегда была буфером между детьми и отцом, а Майкрофт отлично вписался между нею и братом. Между правительством и братом. Между реальной жизнью и братом. И лишь от самого Шерлока он Шерлока уберечь не может.

Проходит почти два часа, прежде чем поступает нужная информация.

- Вызывайте вертолёт, - не меняясь в лице, приказывает Антее всесильный и безупречный Майкрофт Холмс, поигрывая зонтиком.

Эхо выстрелов гуляет по коридорам, но Холмс на шаг впереди своей «инвалидной команды». И на два шага впереди брата. Он словно вываливается из внешнего ада в тихий и опрятный кабинет. За столом, под которым может быть спрятано сколь угодно ужасное оружие, единственный актёр на этой сцене, в отсутствие зрителей так же любующийся и упивающийся собой.

- А, Шерлок, не ждал тебя так скоро. Добро пожаловать в наш клуб мнимых покойников.

- Где Джон?

- Почему всё ещё старушка Англия? А не Южная Америка, скажем? Я не люблю тамошнюю кухню. Да и медицина здесь лучше. Я предпочитаю английскую медицину, а ты?

Шерлок стоит перед ним, как на допросе, и пистолет ничего не меняет, потому что на руках Мориарти все козыри. Молчи, молчи. Дай ему выговориться. Горло сводит нестерпимо.

- Где Джон? - хрипло выдавливает Шерлок.

- Куда ты торопишься? Неужели тебе не интересно имя? Ты знаешь про покойного почти всё. Как он жил, как он умер, какую дрянь я ему колол, чтобы он не загнулся раньше времени. Хотя бы из уважения к его памяти…

- Где Джон?

- Тадеуш Юхновски, нелегальный эмигрант из Восточной Европы. Я приметил его давно, это был необработанный алмаз, для шлифовки которого требовалось время.

- Где Джон?

- Неужели это всё, что тебя интересует? Я так старался, - с притворной обидой мурлычет Мориарти. - Да, он жив. Пока. Мне так нравится смотреть, как ты убиваешься по нему. Глупо было бы сыграть в эту игру всего однажды.

- Где Джон? - самообладание изменяет Шерлоку, он перемахивает через стол, вцепляется в плечи Мориарти и начинает трясти, под вопли остатков собственного разума.

- Давай, сделай то, что давно хочешь, - улыбается Мориарти. - Я - ключ. Сломай меня.

Шерлок отпускает руки.

- То, что я давно хочу? Джим, каждая царапинка на теле того бедняги выжжена вот здесь, - длинные пальцы прикасаются ко лбу. - Я могу воспроизвести все повреждения с поразительной точностью. Не испытывай судьбу.

- Твой брат не позволит, - ухмыляется Мориарти. - Я слишком дорог британскому правительству. Привет, Майкрофт.

И Шерлок в панике смотрит на пистолет, валяющийся слишком далеко, чтобы приставить его к голове гениального монстра и шантажировать собственного брата.

В голосе Гарри звенит джоновская сталь.

- Этого недостаточно, - говорит Шерлок. - Я хотел бы уточнить, вы с братом кровные родственники? Вы его родная сестра?

- Сводная, - уточняет Гарри.

- Где Джон? - вернувшийся голос Шерлока перекрывает шум вертолёта.

Остатки шерлокова воинства ёжатся под ветром. Рядом люди в форме уже сортируют тела на погибших и раненых. Мориарти с независимым видом любуется окрестностями, хотя прикован наручниками к двум амбалам.

- Этого во второй отдел, - распоряжается Майкрофт. - Этого в мой вертолёт. Остальных по обычной схеме.

- Всё гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь, - кричит вслед отчаявшемуся Шерлоку Мориарти. - Уходя из дома, я выключаю свет, камеру и духовку, и включаю сигнализацию.

Их уволакивают в разные стороны. Щелчок - и Шерлок прикован наручниками к сиденью вертолёта. Свободной рукой он достаёт телефон.

- Где ты их набрал? - перекрикивая шум мотора, спрашивает подошедший Майкрофт.

- Не так уж мало оказалось фронтовых друзей, готовых биться за Джона.

- Извини, он был частью очень большой сделки, - Майкрофт усаживается на соседнее сиденье. Кивает пилоту. - Антея, поехали.

- И ты извини, Майкрофт. Надеюсь, в тебе осталось хоть что-то человеческое.

Шерлок ногами выпихивает несостоявшегося заложника из вертолёта, когда машина отрывается от земли. Стекло пилотского шлема бликует, но сияющую улыбку Гарри всё равно легко разглядеть.

Майкрофт поднимается, морщится, отряхивается. Набирает номер Лестрейда.

- О чём он вас просил? Хорошо. Хорошо. Докладывайте мне обстановку каждые полчаса.

- Отличная сигнализация, - мечтательно бормочет Мориарти, глядя на пробегающие за окном деревья. - Пуфф! Пуфф!

Клиника была не лучшим местом, но требовалось усыпить бдительность врагов. Шерлок в истерике, Шерлок вне игры, Шерлок превратился в растение.

Гарри в Анголе, ушла с головой в работу. Кажется.

А больше Джон Уотсон никому и не нужен. Был человек - и нет человека.

Гарри оказалась для Шерлока полным сюрпризом. Удивительной удачей.

И вот они вклинились между упустившим добычу Майкрофтом и не подоспевшими ещё основными силами Мориарти.

Лопасти вертолёта замирают. Старый заброшенный дом на окраине, подвал, где началась эта история. Идущая под снос ветхая постройка, к которой подступают многоэтажки. В окнах разбуженных квартир тут и там вспыхивает свет.

Шерлок ныряет в тёмный провал, когда-то бывший дверным проёмом, осторожно пробирается по коридору, пересекает комнату, подсвечивая телефоном, подходит к лестнице в подвал. Сорванные жёлтые ленты с надписью «полиция» тут и там поблёскивают в свете вертолётных фар, разбавленном грязным окном. Если не знать, что искать, крышку люка не заметить среди пыли и хлама. Тонкие красные лучи пересекают проход, и Шерлок ужом соскальзывает по ступеням. При мысли, что сюда случайно могли забрести вездесущие дети, всё внутри холодеет. Справа доносится невнятный стон.

Джон раздет и привязан к стулу. Рот его заклеен серебристым скотчем с надписью «поговори со мной». Всё так же, как в прошлый раз, место Уотсона в партере, только на стене, с которой никто не удосужился отмыть кровь, вместо растерзанного тела - адская путаница проводов.

Шерлок успевает заметить в полумраке, что у Джона отросли волосы, лицо осунулось, а так он цел, только сильно замёрз. Холмс накрывает друга своим пальто и поворачивается к загадочному устройству. Оно слишком нелепо, чтобы быть эффективным, да оно, похоже, и не работает, то ли потому, что действительно бутафория, то ли потому, что Шерлок миновал ещё одну простенькую ловушку. Простенькую. Даже слишком. Не может быть, чтобы Мориарти израсходовал всю любовь к театральным эффектам на цветные проводки. Должно быть какое-нибудь табло, считающее минуты, нагоняющее страх.

Забери меня отсюда.

Как по заказу загорается табло. А потом по глазам бьёт резкий свет.

- Джон, о господи, Джон! - Гарри бросается к брату, бессмысленно дёргает путы, резко срывает скотч.

- Я же сказал тебе ждать наверху! - срывается Шерлок.

Две минуты. Схватить Джона и бежать? И чёрт с ней, со старой развалиной. Развязать не успеют. Стул и без груза явно с трудом вписался в люк. Да и кто знает, что случится при втором пересечении луча?

Шерлок впивается взглядом в переплетение проводов, стараясь вычленить главные элементы, а за спиной Джон шепчет:

- Он заминировал… весь квартал… Мы взлетим на воздух, если… если… - его начинает бить кашель.

Ничего, это элементарная простуда, как только они выберутся отсюда… Очень похоже, что вот эти два провода. Красный или синий? Похоже, что…

Шерлок протягивает руку. Он решил загадку за полторы минуты, отстоял этих людей, а главное, Джона.

- Нет! - кричит Джон. Шерлок отдёргивает пальцы и оборачивается. Двадцать пять секунд. Двадцать. - Если ты тронешь хоть пальцем, всё взлетит на воздух. Он… просил сказать… тебе… Если ты захочешь меня выслушать.

Поговори со мной.

На табло мигают нули, раздаётся резкий писк и тихое шипение. Шерлок зажимает лицо рукавом, но он стоит слишком близко, а дорогая шёлковая ткань практически бесполезна. Шерлок обычно слишком занят разными мыслями, чтобы заботиться о своём гардеробе, а рафинированной Антее никогда не придёт в голову купить колючий свитер или китайский джемпер в полоску.

В окнах блочного дома маячат любопытные физиономии. Санитары грузят в «скорую» три сонных тела.

Майкрофт сидит на пороге вертолёта и думает, что брат приближает его к инфаркту быстрее, чем вся британская внутренняя и внешняя политика вместе взятые. О том, что родители застыли, застряли в прошлом, величественный отец медленно усыхает внутри только с виду твёрдого панциря. Стоит лишь надавить посильнее, как послышится лёгкий хруст. Родители. Брат. Родина. И не с кем даже поговорить по душам. Для Шерлока он давно перестал быть близким человеком.

Поговори со мной.

- Да он мне ещё спасибо скажет, - заявляет Мориарти хмурым охранникам. - Если жив, конечно, останется. Надеюсь, эта история Шерлока хоть чему-то научит. Без него было бы скучновато, парни, а? - и мечтательно прикрыв глаза, произносит нараспев: «Я сила та, что вечно хочет зла, но совершает благо…»


End file.
